


The Limousine

by medelrey



Series: Kingdom [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: Jon's always wanted to fuck Sansa in the back of a town car. Now he has the chance. Part four of the Kingdom series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that picture Sophie posted. I'm still not over it. OMG.

A photographer caches them as soon as they leave the hallway, Sansa’s hair matted into messy curls around her face as Jon wipes his mouth across the back of his hand. He realizes his girlfriend’s dress straps are falling off her shoulder, but he doesn’t have time to correct the issue. “Pout fest,” she shouts, still on shaky knees and a little drunk from the expensive champagne. “I’ll win every time,” she giggles, looking back at her boyfriend before she poses next to him. 

Jon laughs as she presses her back against his chest, pouting her lips as she often does when she wants her way. Jon wants to laugh with her, but gives his best model face, and damn if it isn’t good. Sansa blushes when she feels him hard against her ass already, still pouting, waiting until a second picture is taken before she wraps an arm around his neck and drapes her head in the crook of his neck. It’s a good picture, too, this time a little more sensual and personal as he tangles his fingers in her hair and kisses the top of her head. Jon doesn’t care, but he’s almost certain another shot is taken when his hands find the straps of her dress, unconsciously pulling them just a little lower. 

When the photog finally leaves, Sansa gazes up at Jon, blue eyes blazing with something he can’t quite read. “How long do we need to stay?”   
“We can go now, if you’d like,” he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “And I’d quite like to. It’s a long drive back to mine and I’ve always thought about fucking you in a town car. Do you think you could keep quiet enough that the driver wouldn’t hear you? Or would it matter?” Jon whispers. “I know you’ll still dripping for me, Sansa Stark.”

She whimpers under her breath, biting through Jon’s shirt, leaving a bright red stain behind to match the one on her neck. “If you don’t get me in that car, right now, I’ll be forced to murder you.” Sansa yanks his bow tie, kissing him and and nipping his bottom lip so hard it just might bleed. 

The slap he leaves on her ass echoes around the empty room, neck flushed with arousal as he pushes her forward. “We don’t even need to say goodbye,” he says, leading them to pick up their coats before they reach the waiting cars. Jon cradles Sansa from behind, his lips quietly at her ear. “How many times could I make you come during the ride? What about with my mouth alone? Would you sit on my face, sweet girl? Would you ride me if I begged? Would you let me fuck you so hard I could only stop the sounds you make with my fingers?” 

Sansa whines, pushing her hips back against his, moaning as she feels his cock pulse against her ass. “Please,” she says, “Please, please, please."

Jon laughs against her hair, keeping his hands tight around her waist. They’re flanked by security so no one can really see them, but it still feels obscene; the way Sansa can feel how hard Jon is through his trousers and the way his fingers tighten on her hip to pull her closer. His lips mouth across her neck, barely brushing the mark he made earlier. If they’re caught like this, neither one of them will care, not even come morning when they’re plastered over the front page of the Daily Raven. To everyone else, they just seem like a happy couple, but the two of them know that’s not exactly true. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Jon whispers, grasping Sansa’s hips. “Or do you want my mouth first? I know how much you love that, sweet girl.” 

Sansa bites her lip as she turns to look at Jon, pupils blown with lust and love. She intertwines their fingers, shaking her head. “Hush, Jon! People will hear.” 

“You think anyone’s listening?” He smiles, pecking her cheek. “I think I’d like to fuck you with my mouth, if you don’t mind.” 

Sansa blushes red as her hair before they’re ushered into their waiting car. The sea air has done little cooling on their hot skin; the tension between them flowing like electricity. Sansa’s on Jon the second he slides onto the leather seat. His hands work quickly to hitch her dress up around her thighs as she straddles him, her hips encasing his as she settles down. Gods, he looks good like this, she thinks, kissing him hard and ruining his perfectly coiffed hair with her fingers. His hands slide up her thighs, parting the slit in her skirt until it almost splits at her hip. Jon has half the mind to do it. 

Sansa’s teeth are sharp against Jon’s bottom lip, nibbling and biting, sucking and teasing until it’s bruised and swollen, turned a dark red from her attention. Jon grasps Sansa by the back of her neck; digging his fingers into the soft tendrils of her undone braid. Normally she hesitates at having her hair pulled, but not tonight. She moans when Jon yanks her back, fingernails pressing into her scalp as she scrambles around on his lap.   
Jon mouths at her neck, leaving a matching mark upon the left side to match his previous on the right. He traces a single finger down her side until he feels the crease of her hip and thigh, his thumb gently rubbing the lace of her underwear. 

“Beautiful Sansa Stark,” Jon mumbles, looking her over before he bites at her collarbone. “I want to taste you, sweet girl. Want to feel you drip down my chin and have you come.” 

Jon knows it’s not the most romantic thing he’s ever said, but Sansa whines anyway, fumbling with his suit coat and arching her back to grind her cunt against his thigh. He shifts her until she’s sitting just where he was, hips at the very edge of the leather seat as Jon kneels before her. Jon slides her ruined underwear down her legs as slowly as he can; he knows the traffic they’re in is bad and that the slowness will drive Sansa mad. She wiggles and squirms, hiking a leg over Jon’s shoulder to pull him in closer. He smirks as he drops the discarded lace at her feet, grinning like he’s just won first place. 

Jon hikes her dress up around Sansa’s hips, fisting the material in his hands as she bares herself wide open for him. “Gods, you’re dripping,” he says against her thigh, leaving wet kisses as he moves further up her body. 

Sansa only nods as Jon nudges her clit with his nose, causing her to jump and bite back a moan. “No,” he says, “Let everyone hear you.” He licks at her cunt with no hesitation, tongue circling her clit as she writhes against Jon’s mouth and the seat of the limousine. Sansa’s fingers tangle into his hair, yanking at the curls and fingering them until they’re loose and falling around his face. He’s gorgeous as he gazes up at her, tongue spread wide over her center. She refuses to take her eyes off him.

Sansa’s absolutely on another level as Jon takes his time, dragging the edge of his tongue up and down her slit, curling it inside of her before he traces it back up, focusing on the spot that makes Sansa’s toes curl and head lull back on the headrest. 

“Fuck,” Sansa mumbles, carding her fingers through Jon’s hair and arching her back so his mouth envelops her heat. Jon laughs lightly as he hitches her legs further around his shoulders, digging his hands into her thighs. He laps at her clit, desperate to make her come with just his mouth alone. Jon moves his tongue faster now, pulling Sansa’s hips to ride his face, starting a slow but steady rhythm. The space they’re in is tight, but it doesn’t matter, not when Jon’s fucking her with his mouth like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. 

His brown eyes stay locked on Sansa’s as he flicks his tongue in a z over and over, holding his girl close as she moans so loud there’s no way the driver doesn’t hear them. Her thighs shake with pleasure; driving her absolutely mad as the knot in her stomach tightens to a breaking point and she falls apart. Sansa’s in a thousand pieces as she comes, rocking against Jon’s face and locking her thighs around his head so he can’t move (not that he’d want to). He licks slowly, dragging out her pleasure for everything it’s worth. 

She’s tangy on his tongue when she comes, overwhelming his senses and taking over his entire brain. There’s nothing in the world but Sansa mumbling his name, crying out ‘Jon’ and scraping her nails against his scalp. Her stiletto hurts his shoulder but it makes no difference, not when she’s still quaking around him and begging for more. 

Sansa’s beautiful when she comes down, legs unlocking from around Jon’s neck and her chest heaving from attempting to catch her breath. “I need more,” she says, pulling her boyfriend up by his collar. 

Jon chuckles as their lips collide; his still wet with her orgasm and her mouth dry from her sharp intakes of breath. “Greedy,” he says, slipping her arms free from the straps of her dress to expose her breasts. His hands roam over her chest as Sansa untucks his shirt, hands fumbling to undo his belt. 

“How much longer until we make it back to yours?”

Jon glances at his watch, shrugging his shoulders as Sansa palms his cock through his dress pants. “Twenty minutes, maybe,” he groans, awkwardly cradling his forehead into the crook of her neck.

Sansa loves little moments like this, when he’s still her Jon, a little fumbling and messy. She smiles as she works him with her hand, thumb spreading the precum down his shaft to make him moan. She knows he likes this, loves it, when she teases him like this. But she also knows they’re running short on time and it won’t be long before their car’s pulling up outside Jon’s flat and everyone’s waiting.

They end up in the position they were in when they started, Jon sitting with Sansa straddling his thighs. She’s still sticky and pulsing, heart pounding in her chest from how badly she needs him. One Jon’s hands rests on her ass while the other guides his cock inside of her. She’s warm and wet, like velvet around him as she sinks downward. 

Moans leave their mouth in unison; startling them both as he fills her to the hilt. Sansa curses under her breath as she adjusts; Jon gently guiding her hips back and forth as her knees press into the soft leather. She cradles Jon’s face in her hands, leaving their lips barely touching as she takes him in. “You’re heaven,” Jon whispers, closing his eyes as Sansa finds her own rhythm. 

“Yeah?” She replies, “Tell me how I feel.”

“Gods, Sansa, you always get so wet for me. I don’t have to do anything and you’re dripping. I could fuck you every hour for the rest of my life and never get tired of it.” 

Sansa twitches at his words, using her knees for leverage as she pushes herself up, only to fall back down harder than before. Their pace is harsh and fast; their bodies laced with sweat as Jon gives her arse a small pop. “You always feel amazing, sweet girl, but you taste even better.” 

She whines at his words; arching her back as Jon kisses across her chest, hands still gripping her ass. “And you know how much I love to fuck you.” 

Jon pushes his hips upward, catching Sansa off guard, causing her to fall forward. He catches her easily, wrapping his arms around her waist so he can fuck her harder, pounding his hips upward. She whimpers and mumbles incoherent words in his ear; begging for release once more and asking for him to go faster. She knows she’ll wobble out of the car when they’re finished; she knows everyone will know what they’ve done, but she doesn’t care. Jon’s all she wants. 

Jon holds her tight, nipping at her neck as he fucks her rough, carelessly and without thought. “Come for me now, Sansa,” he whispers, swiveling his hips. “Right now.” 

And Sansa’s never one to disappoint; coming with a shout in Jon’s ear and hiding her face in his neck. Her orgasm isn’t as strong as the first, but it’s no less intense, not when he’s buried deep inside her cunt and praising her for how good she is. Sansa rides it out, biting Jon’s collarbone to leave a mark of her own. She feels like she might collapse, but she needs feel Jon’s own orgasm.

“You too,” Sansa mumbles, barely moving her hips at all. “I wanna feel you.” 

Jon throws Sansa onto her back across the seat, never slipping out of her as he finds a heart-stopping rhythm. He watches her face as he fucks her, slipping two fingers between her lips as his hips snap forward. It’s not long before he finds release as well, coming with a groan of Sansa’s name and praises to the gods. 

It seems like forever before Jon pulls out, body too exhausted to move. “Seven hells,” he says, gently pulling Sansa’s dress back up her body and attempting to smooth out her hair. “What is it that you do to me?” 

Sansa laughs as she sits up, buttoning his shirt and trying to tame his messy curls. “What is it that you do to me?”

Jon kisses her gently, smiling against her lips. “Are you complaining?” 

“Never,” she replies, “Nor will I ever.” 

Jon raises his eyebrows as the car comes to a stop, taking a quick glance out of the tinted windows to see their surroundings. “Looks like we finished just in time. And no one’s around.” 

The couple avoids the red-faced driver as they step out, Sansa swaying slightly and Jon not far behind her. He twirls her as they enter the back lobby of his posh complex, whistling as her skirt flares out. “Beautiful,” he mumbles, “Give me more.” 

And she will.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr for kingdom manips and fashion and all other things @ mattysigh


End file.
